The present invention relates to segmented caps having detachable and interchangeable components.
Segmented caps of the prior art generally provide detachable and interchangeable components that are intended to be worn in a single configuration. Caps are often utilized as a marketing tool. It is more useful for marketing purposes that a segmented cap to be useable as a marketing tool in a variety of wear configurations.